


At the University

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [6]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt watches him during lectures. He watches right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Kurt saw him around the campus and sometimes in the lectures, always surrounded by friends and admirers, which was completely natural as he was rich, talented and gorgeous. He was studying history and architecture, saying he wanted to know the story of the world and the stories behind his properties around the world. He always had a smile on his face (expect when he had other, major emotions that didn't allow smiling, such as anger) and sometimes it was gentle, sometimes sarcastic or even sad. He was an enigma, no one could figure him out, why black dogs made him sad or why rats made him cringe or why redheads made him sentimental or why people with blue eyes got an approving smile or why he refused to use silver or why pink hair made him happy or why the abbreviation HB of his name made him laugh. He just had so many different layers on his personality that no one knew him even if they knew him.

Kurt knew he wasn't the only one with a crush on Henry Black on the campus (or outside it) but that didn't mean he didn't daydream about him or their possible first encounter or different scenarios where he received his first kiss from Harry. No, that actually only made him more determined! Now, if only he could gather his courage and actually introduce himself to the god of the student body…

He was studying in the library with Mercedes when someone sat to the table next to his. Not bothering to look who it was he was surprised to hear giggling behind some stacks soon after. Glancing at the person at the other table he understood the reason for the giggling: Harry. The man had a few history books in front of him and was obviously doing some cross referencing judging from the way he switched between the books and made a few notes here and there. Kurt glanced at the group of young women and scoffed with disdain. While he had a crush on Harry he'd never descend to stalking, that was just creepy, he knew from experience. Making sure you had same courses at the same time was a lot more practical than standing behind stacks in a library doing nothing while looking at the object of your crush and no one (of the student body) could know he had timed every one of their shared courses and spent the beginning staring at Harry with a wishful smile.

Glancing at the assignment he was meant to do that day about English middle age theatre, he realized he didn't have the book he needed. Turning to Mercedes he asked if she could look after his stuff while he got the book and when he got a positive mumble he left the table. Up the stairs and between the stacks he went until he came to the 'Middle age of England' shelf of the history section. He browsed the shelf for a while before he found a promising looking book which was all it was, promising looking with no actual information it if you cared to read a few paragraphs. Putting it back with a sigh he continued his hunt for a suitable book. He didn't pay attention when someone else came to the same shelf as he was but when they reached for the same book he looked up and let his hand drop just before their hands touched.

"Oh, sorry, do you need this book?" Harry asked and held out the book with a friendly smile.

"Umm… uh… kinda… I need it for Professor Jackson's assignment," Kurt blushed under Harry's intense green eyes.

Recognition flashed in Harry's eyes and he smiled triumphantly. "So that's where I've seen you before! You're the guy who sits in the left back corner with that Jewish girl who's always in the musicals the student body musical club performs."

"And in every other history course you've had," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Yeah, that's me and Rachel, my step brother's fiancée."

"Isn't your step brother afraid you might steal his fiancé?" asked Harry curiously.

Kurt snorted. The day he stole someone's girl was the day world ended and he didn't spend hours getting ready in the morning. "No, he knows for a fact that I'm gay," he smiled at the memories from McKinley when he'd had a crush on Finn. "In fact, the reason my dad and his mom were introduced to each other (which led them to get married) in the first place was that I wanted to be closer to Finn. Of course, my crush on him crumbled away as soon as I got to know him better and it turned out he wasn't the knight in shining armor I'd imagined him to be."

At the mention of his sexuality Harry didn't even bat an eyelash which got him some brownie points in Kurt's eyes.

"So who's the black girl you're studying with?" Harry continued asking questions.

"Mercedes had been my best friend since high school. We befriended in our school's Glee club over fashion as soon as our rivalry on the subject subsided," explained Kurt, feeling confused. Why was Harry asking all these things? He didn't even know Kurt's name for goodness' sake! Was he interested in Mercedes? Or perhaps Rachel? Maybe even Quinn who Kurt met for lunch at least once a week. "Why do you want to know?"

A surprised expression flittered over Harry's face, leaving Kurt thoughtful. "I don't know. I'll get back to you right after I'll figure it out, okay?" Kurt nodded. "Do you want the book?"

"Please," Kurt held out his hand and Harry gave him the book.

"So, some people and I are going skating this Friday," Harry told him. "Would you like to join us? You could bring who ever you want, the more the merrier after all."

Skating? Kurt hadn't been skating in a long time but he still remembered how he loved it and he nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'll see who'll want to come."

With a smile Harry turned to leave. Over his shoulder he called: "I'll see you at the campus skating arena at five pm. on Friday then Kurt."

Later, when he'd gotten back to Mercedes, holding the book tightly, he realized Harry had known his name without asking so the recognition had had to be faked. A warm feeling settled inside him. Maybe he wasn't the only one watching Harry but he was pretty sure he was the only one being watched by Harry.


	2. Chapter two

During that week Kurt had called every one of his friends in upstate New York, including his ex-boyfriend Blaine, and asked if they wanted to go skating. Most had answered yes, remembering their childhood winters in Lima when skating was almost all you could do outside if you didn't like skiing or sledging on the few hills that Lima had. Actually the only ones who had declined had been Santana, because she already had a date but she had promised to get together with them later in January, and Artie, because he was in a wheel chair and had a big test coming. Even Brittany, who hadn't gone to Uni but moved with them to NY and surprisingly kept their large, common apartment (shared by the former Cheerios) clean and cooked dinner (who knew she would be good in household chores? They just had to make sure she hadn't left the oven or stove on…), had agreed to come.

Kurt had spent hours going over what kind of clothes he was going to wear when he was going skating with Harry and the other ex-Gleeks. Not that Harry was an ex-Gleek or anything… He still wasn't sure about his choice even when all three of Mercedes, Quinn and Santana said he looked good with a hint of adorable thrown in by being totally in red (it was commonly known to be Harry's favorite color along with gold). But he didn't have enough time to change one more time because it took at least fifteen minutes to walk to the campus' gates where he was meeting the other ex-Gleeks and then an other five to get to the campus skating arena. He had no desire to come off as unpunctual to Harry… Okay, so he wanted to be nothing than perfect when Harry was present… not that he was anything else anyway…

With their skates (Kurt had revealed his were figure skates, just like everyone else's) packed, the left the apartment and quickly walked the short walk to the university where they met up with Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Tina, Mike and Blaine. Happily chatting they walked to the skating arena, keeping an eye out for the rest of the people they were supposed to skate with. At the arena they were met with around twenty people and one of the snobs in Harry's fan club was standing guard at the entrance.

"This arena has been booked for Harry Black and people he invited, which I doubt he did for any of you losers," she sneered and flung her hair back.

"Actually-" Kurt began but was cut off when someone greeted him from the ice.

"Hey Kurt! I'm happy you could come!" Harry said and skated over before blinking at the crowd behind the smaller man. "Let them through, will you Gina? They're invited," he told the woman still blocking their entrance who reluctantly moved. "Boy, you sure made good use of my invitation, didn't you?"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "I just rang around and asked who wanted to go skating for old time's sake. Unfortunately Santana and Artie couldn't make it. Santana had a date and Artie has a big test coming," he tried explaining.

"Well, as I said before, the more the merrier," Harry shrugged. "Would you mind doing introductions?"

"No, not at all!" answered Kurt happily. "This is my step brother Finn Hudson," he pointed at the quarter back, "and his fiancée Rachel Berry whom you've seen. This is Mercedes Jones, my best friend," he pointed at Mercedes, "and my other two flat mates Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Over there are Tina and Mike Chang, they got married last summer. Behind them are Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Sam Evans who're dating Brittany and Quinn respectively. And Blaine, of course. He's my ex-boyfriend but we've remained friends. Everyone, this is Henry Black."

"Please, call me Harry," Harry smiled and waved. "Anyway, now that the introductions are done why don't you get your skates on? At the table there is some free hot chocolate that you can savor while either skating or having a moment to yourself on the benches."

The chatter started up again as the group slided over the ice to the benches to get their skates on Puck couldn't help snickering when he saw Kurt's skates but Kurt just mock sniffed at him and pretended to be hut.

"Oh, c'me on, Lady!" Puck whined. "You can't be serious! Those are girl skates!"

"Could you stop calling me Lady! Even Tickle-me-doe-face is better!"

Quinn snickered. "If you've forgotten, Kurt tried to join our team when Mr. Schue set us up in the Girls VS. Boys competitions, as long as he was at WMHS."

"I still haven't forgiven him for not letting me," pouted Kurt as he laced his skates. "You have to admit, I would have been a great addition to your performances. With me, you would have creamed the other boys completely."

"True," chorused everyone.

"Too true," Rachel laughed. "You were the only one who I felt was on the same level as I was and could have taken my place had something happened to me."

"Thanks Rachel, that means so much to me," Kurt laughed and got up. He took a few tentative slides and smiled. Just like he remembered even if it was a bit awkward, he hasn't skated in a few years.

Harry skated over and offered his hands to Kurt. "Want to have a few safe rounds first?"

"That'd be acceptable," Kurt agreed, all the while blushing madly, and took hold of Harry's bare hands.

Harry looked at his hand in astonishment. "You're hands are incredibly soft," he said quietly and Kurt wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it, but soon enough a smile flitters to Harry's face and he begins to slide backwards. "Let's get going then!"

Kurt was almost sure he was dreaming or that he'd at least hit his head and was now hallucinating everything that was happening. The man of his dreams was guiding him through the other skaters, most of whom were looking at Kurt in jealousy. He was getting used to being on skates again and took a few slides of his own. Harry smiled at him encouragingly when he glanced up at him and he couldn't help smiling back, Harry's smile was just too contagious.

"Quite a following you have there," Harry said and nodded to Kurt's friends who were getting up from the benches. "How did you meet them?"

"Well, most of us were in the same high school. At first Puck and Mike were part of the jocks who bullied me while Finn looked on. He never took part in the bullying but neither did he try to stop it. Then Rachel got the old Glee club director fired for inappropriate touching and Mr. Schue, our Spanish teacher, took it over. At first only Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and I joined the Glee club because being in it was seen as a social suicide. I don't know how but Mr. Schue convinced Finn to join the club. Soon after Puck, Mike and Matt, an other jock who later transferred, joined as did Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Next year, when Matt transferred, we needed an other member to go to sectionals, regionals and nationals. Sam joined after some persuading from others. That year I was harassed by Karofsky who was gay himself but was still a homophobe. I was sent to "spy" at Dalton which is when I met Blaine for the first time. When Karofsky threatened my life, I transferred to Dalton and around spring break got together with Blaine. Next year Blaine and I decided we were better off as just friends, we were a little too different. Actually, all we had in common was singing and no matter how good our voices sounded together, we just couldn't make it as a couple. But we've been friends, all of us, since I introduced Blaine to the rest of New Directions' members."

Harry listened to his story quietly with a gentle smile. "You have a lot of friends. A lot more than I do."

Kurt blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"While it seems like I have a lot of friends here, I barely even remember their names. I have my two best friends back in England, Ron and Hermione, they got married last winter, and Neville, Luna and Ginny who are all advancing in their chosen careers. While I'm friendly aquatinted with a lot more people, they are my closest friends," it was Harry's turn to explain. "But you're different, Kurt, I just can't put my finger on it."

Blood rushed to Kurt's cheeks and silently he cursed his body for reacting to something as simple as Harry's presence. He cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "I try. Being a unique individual in a world dominated by masses makes you noticeable for people you need to impress or make remember you. It… was the only way for me to survive in Lima."

They were silent for a while before Harry broke it. "Do you know what I first noticed about you? It wasn't the way you hold yourself, like you're better than the rest of humanity, nor was it the designer clothes you wore." Kurt looked up with confusion and Harry dodged a skater. "No, it was the deep ingrained loneliness I saw in you, loneliness created by being different, special."

Once again Kurt blushed! It seemed to be all he did around Harry, which was quickly getting frustrating. He wanted to tell Harry that of course he was special, that while he was lonely he wasn't alone yet all he did was blush! He felt like screaming at his body but a quick glance at Harry and he forgot those thoughts.

"Hermione says I have a hero complex, Ron calls it my saving-people-thing but I just think it's the right thing to do, and I wanted to ease your loneliness," Harry continued. "I can see that you're not alone," he nodded to the other ex-Gleeks, "and that you're part of the group and accepted in it, but you're too different from them to feel completely comfortable with them."

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, Kurt was just silent, staring at Harry with wide eyes. He'd never told anyone about how he felt an outsider when with the Gleeks, not even Finn or Mercedes or Blaine and they were the ones he was closest to, and to now find out Harry could tell all that from simply watching him with his friends… what else did he know? What else did he see?

"I…"

Harry shook his head as they took an other turn to avoid an other skater. "Don't say anything. You don't have to agree or disagree with me, nor do you have to explain anything, it's your life. I'm just stating something I see and hope that you'd let me in to help you."

"No, it's not that… it's just… I've told no one of what you just said, not my dad, not Finn, not Mercedes, not Blaine," listed Kurt. "And to hear that you just knew all that just by looking at us interact… it's quite unnerving…" he laughed lightly but sombered soon enough. "And to let you in, I'd have to know you were serious about it. I don't want to be hurt, not again."

Harry chuckled. "One of the reasons I have yet to get a partner is that I don't either want to get hurt again, not after finding my boyfriend at the time cheating on me with my ex-girlfriend. After that I pretty much packed my bags and came here. I want someone who is ready to commit."

The "Like you" part was left unsaid but Kurt picked up on it anyway and smiled shyly as Harry squeezed his hand.

"Do you trust me?" questioned Harry seriously.

"This is the second time we've talked," Kurt huffed and smiled. "But for some reason the answer is yes."

Harry's smile brightened to a thousand watts. "Close your eyes." Kurt eyed him suspiciously, he didn't want to fall down. "Go on, I'm not going to let you fall."

Hesitantly Kurt did as he was told to and closed his eyes. He relaxed a little when Harry pulled him closer and he suspected they'd also stopped.

Something warm and firm was pressed to his lips and the smell of Hugo Boss filled his nose. His eyes flew open in shock, just in time to see Harry's eyes close in contentment.

Harry was kissing him! And it wasn't a dream! Nor was it a daydream, now that he thought of it...

All too soon it was over and Harry pulled away, looking at Kurt shyly, afraid of rejection and hopeful for acceptance.

Kurt's eyes were wide and he blinked a few times before a blinding smile filled his face.

Seeing Kurt's smile for the acceptance that it was, Harry smiled too. "Do you want to go on a date with me? This time without other people," he said and glanced meaningfully at Finn and Rachel who were skating by a bit too innocently.

"I'm gland you asked and I'm happy to accept," Kurt beamed.


End file.
